


the memories of wronged prince

by argenoct



Series: we shall prevail (he's going to be our King) [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Gen, Mentioned Kang Daniel, coup d'etat thingy, implied kencall, implied peachcloud, mentioned other JBJ members
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/pseuds/argenoct
Summary: Sudah empat musim gerombolan ini menjadi teman-teman terbaiknya. Empat musim pula mulutnya bungkam tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ceritakan. Sesuatu yang penting dan seharusnya tidak ditutupi.Sanggyun belum memutuskan, apakah semua rahasia sepatutnya diceritakan pada orang-orang terdekatnya?





	the memories of wronged prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halocinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/gifts).



Terkadang Kim Sanggyun menemukan dirinya terlalu lama memandangi gerbang megah istana. Kokoh dan intimidatif semakin lama kau pandang. Mengulir di kedua tiangnya ornamen naga berwarna emas. Gerbang besi yang ditempa para pandai terbaik dari pelosok negeri. Konon dibuat dari campuran sisa-sisa lempeng logam baju zirah prajurit yang gugur di medan perang ratusan tahun silam, ketika kerajaan ini belum meraksasa hingga empat pegunungan dan menyentuh semenanjung di sebelah selatan. Di depan gerbang berdiri empat penjaga bertombak. Namun di bagian atas gerbang yang menyerupai menara, bersiaga satu kelompok pemanah sebagai pertahanan lapis pertama. Gerbang itu sudah kokoh sekali. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti jika berlindung di balik gerbang besi istana kerajaan. Rakyat begitu percaya gerbang itu adalah simbol kejayaan monarki yang berkuasa. Tidak ada yang bisa merobohkan gerbang utama istana. Lagi, siapa yang berani mencoba ketika para prajurit selalu berpatroli siang malam di depannya?

 

Sanggyun menggelengkan kepala. Kembali menarik pedati berisi karung gandum dan jagung. Ia bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melewati gerbang utama istana, walau saat ini tujuannya adalah lapangan di balik gerbang itu. Ratusan orang berwajah kuyu dengan pakaian lusuh kena debu sudah antre mengular di sisi tembok pemisah ibu kota dengan kompleks istana. Sebuah pintu masuk yang disediakan tak ubahnya lubang di sudut dinding. Sanggyun menyamakannya dengan lubang yang digali tikus tanah di sisi rumah. Namun, apa bedanya rakyat jelata seperti mereka dengan tikus tanah? Sama-sama dipandang rendahan. Mereka yang tidak mampu membayar upeti dengan kepingan emas dan perak, menggantikannya dengan hasil ladang seadanya. Termasuk Sanggyun dan keluarganya. Dua karung gandum, dan dua karung jagung. Diserahkan tiap bulan tanpa pandang musim. Tanpa menghiraukan kemarau mengakibatkan tanah meranggas. Hari ini adalah jatuh tempo penyerahan upeti. Maka dari itu muncul barisan orang-orang dengan karung dan pedati membawa pengganti pajak bagi kerajaan.

 

Peluh mengucur dari dahinya. Siang hari ini begitu panas dan tidak ada tabir antara kepalanya dengan tumpahan sengat sinar matahari. Barisan ini bergerak lambat. Tangannya perih menahan beban pedati. Ia hanya bisa merapatkan gigi menahan sakit dan berusaha mengabaikan panas. _Risiko orang miskin_. Setiap detik berlalu hanya kalimat itu yang berkelibatan di kepala. Tidak bisa protes, ini kewajibannya—atau paksaan lebih tepat. Tetangganya digiring keluar ibu kota setelah menunggak tiga kali upeti wajib ini. Sanggyun tidak mau membayangkan keluarganya ditendangi sampai perbatasan, dipaksa hengkang dari rumah sendiri perkara tidak mampu menyerahkan pajak bulanan. Masih bagus diusir. Desas-desusnya ada pula yang digantung karena masalah yang sama. Tidak ada yang tahu ganjaran macam apa menimpa rakyat yang dinilai lalai memenuhi kewajiban mereka. Sudah pasti ampunan tidak turun bagi orang-orang tanpa guna macam petani atau pedagang miskin. _Seperti keluargamu dan dirimu itu, Kim Sanggyun_. Rakyat jelata tidak pernah punya pilihan, kan? Kemarau pun bukan alasan telat atau sama sekali tak menyerahkan hasil ladang mereka. Bahkan hari ini Sanggyun meminjam satu karung jagung dari kenalan ayahnya yang cukup berbaik hati. Dari ladang mereka tidak cukup menghasilkan dua karung jagung. Beberapa buah jagung dan sedikit sisa gandum memang disimpan di rumah, atau mereka tidak punya makanan sama sekali.

 

Menyedihkan, menyedihkan.

 

Hingga gilirannya melewati pintu menuju lapangan pengumpulan hasil bumi, Sanggyun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan simpanan bahan pangan tambahan paling tidak sampai akhir bulan. Penjualan hasil panen mereka periode ini hanya cukup menutupi modal tanam dan sedikit menghidupi empat orang di rumah reyot itu. Kalau dipikirkan malah gagal lagi rencananya dan ayahnya untuk memperbaiki atap rumah. Untung musim hujan masih jauh. Mereka belum bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kayu walau berbulan-bulan sudah merencanakan lubang-lubang jalan air hujan pada atap mereka harus segera ditambal. Tiap langkahnya makin mendekati petugas kerajaan terasa makin berat, juga terasa niatnya untuk menabrakkan pedatinya saja. Rela tak rela tetapi akhirnya karung-karung itu diangkut juga. Nama keluarganya dicoret dari daftar yang dipegang si Juru Tulis. Satu orang lainnya memeriksa isi karung-karung yang dibawanya, lalu melaporkan pada juru tulis yang sama. Anggukan sang Juru Tulis kemudian menandakan Sanggyun boleh keluar dari sini, melewati _lubang_ lain yang telah disediakan. Lagi-lagi harus mengantre.

 

Dari tempatnya berdiri menunggu giliran keluar, ia bisa melihat puncak atap paviliun utama istana. Tempat tinggal raja. Tempat singgasana berdiri. Pegangannya pada gagang pedati mengerat, tak lagi terasa perih. Mungkin perih di tangan kalah oleh gemuruh dalam hati dan pikirannya.

 

Bergema di kepalanya, bariton ayahanda di sela batuknya. Menceritakan rahasia terbesar keluarga mereka yang hulunya adalah kemahsyuran. Sayang, mereka bermuara pada pengkhianatan terbesar, dan kemalangan paling buruk.

 

**

 

“Sanggyun- _ah_ , hari ini tidak ada pertemuan, kan?” Malam hari akhirnya tiba. Waktunya Sanggyun bebas berkeliaran. Pilihannya tentu saja mendatangi lokasi perkumpulan kecilnya dan kawan-kawan. Berkedok rumah Kenta dan Yongguk, markas kecil itu tidak mengindikasikan kerap digunakan sebagai tempat perencanaan ilegal berlangsung. Memang di sana, kelompok pemberontak yang semakin mengusik pihak kerajaan bernaung. Kenta yang membukakan pintu. Pemuda Jepang itu kelihatan heran sekali, dan buru-buru menarik Sanggyun masuk ke dalam. Tidak ingin mengundang perhatian orang. Debam pintu kayu segera terdengar, dan derit engsel yang dirapatkan mengindikasikan pintu rumah sudah terkunci rapat. “Taehyun hari ini patroli—tahulah, jadwal _kunjungan raja_ ,” Sanggyun berjengit sendiri mendengar tuturan Kenta. _Kunjungan raja_ yang dimaksud adalah kedatangan sang Raja ke paviliun selir. Noh Taehyun notabene masih jadi _penjaga favorit_ raja tiap dia berkunjung ke paviliun para pemanis kerajaan. Pastilah Taehyun kebagian sial untuk menjaga pintu paviliun selama sang Raja menikmati waktu dengan selir Ha. Kurang pedih apa hidupnya Noh Taehyun itu? Sanggyun turut simpati.

 

Ia menduduki kursi kayu di sisi meja yang malam ini bersih dari aneka buku dan kertas. Pasti Taedong yang membereskannya tadi pagi. Kemarin malam seingatnya kondisi meja ini seperti kapal pecah. “Kau sendirian?” Pertanyaan diajukannya pada Kenta yang membawakan cawan berisi teh—aromanya sampai ke hidung Sanggyun. Usai meletakkan cawan keramik murah di hadapan Sanggyun, Kenta mengangguk. “Yongguk di hutan perbatasan, sepertinya baru pulang besok pagi. Donghan ikut ayahnya ke pelabuhan. Taedong sejak pagi harus menggantikan ayahnya di toko,” kursi kosong di sebelah Sanggyun kini ditempati Kenta, “Hyunbin ikut rombongan Perdana Menteri Hwang mengunjungi festival di lembah.” Sudah jelas keberadaan masing-masing anggota kelompok ini. Informasi selewat barusan sekadar direspon anggukan dan gumam kecil oleh Sanggyun.

 

“Hari ini batas tempo penyerahan pajak,” setengah menerawang, Sanggyun membuka mulutnya. Tangannya sendiri menarik cawan teh mendekat. “Gila memang anjing-anjing monarki itu. Kemarau berkepanjangan ini tetap saja jumlah pajak dinaikkan,” tidak dapat disembunyikan geram pada ceritanya. Kenta tampak mendengarkan, kerut muncul di dahi. “Bisa-bisa setengah rakyat kerajaan mati kelaparan. Kalau mereka peduli, sih. Tapi mana mungkin mereka peduli,” jarang-jarang Sanggyun memulai pembicaraan dengan topik seserius ini. Dalam kelompok mereka, dirinya termasuk bagian yang lebih banyak tertawa dan cari ribut—kalau mengutip Yongguk. Kerjanya tidak lain mengganggu Donghan atau Hyunbin, serta menjadi orang nomor satu dalam mencari kesempatan untuk menggoda ketua mereka Noh Taehyun itu. Hari ini mungkin Sanggyun terlalu lama terpapar matahari dan otaknya mengkerut, menyisakan pikiran-pikiran berat. Candanya menguap di lapangan istana siang tadi.

 

Obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan mengomentari situasi kerajaan saat ini. Yah, mata dan telinga mereka _lebih terbuka_ dibanding rakyat biasa. Maklum, pemberontak. Informasi-informasi baru yang sampai pada telinga mereka seringkali lebih dalam menusuk gerak-gerik di balik dinding istana. Menjelang lampu minyak yang tergantung mulai meredup, mereka mendengar tiga kali ketukan pada pintu. Persis tiga kali. Maka Kenta tidak kelihatan waspada atau enggan mendekati pintu, sebab hanya kelompok mereka yang mengerti kode ketukan itu. Sanggyun duduk di kursinya dan menghabiskan sisa teh dalam cawan. Terdengar langkah santai beriringan. Tak lama tampak dua orang selain Kenta. “Oh. Taehyun _Hyung_? Yongguk _ie_?” Matanya melebar karena terakhir kata Kenta, dua orang itu punya kegiatan masing-masing.

 

Taehyun melambaikan tangan, dan Yongguk menatapnya singkat lalu melengos begitu saja ke kamar belakang. Kenta melirik sebentar pada Taehyun dan Sanggyun, kemudian menyusul Yongguk. Taehyun, mengangkat bahu, mengambil tempat duduk yang ditinggalkan Kenta.

 

“Bukannya _Hyung_ berjaga malam ini?”

 

“Aku kabur,” nyaris saja Sanggyun melotot, tapi tawa Taehyun kemudian mengingatkan kalau lelaki itu juga senang bergurau, “tidak lah. Aku tukar giliran dengan penjaga lain. Terus, ya, aku _jalan-jalan_.”

 

Sudah pasti. Noh Taehyun selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Sanggyun tidak kaget ketika Taehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan pakaiannya. “Lihatlah,” tetapi tidak biasanya Taehyun begitu hati-hati meletakkan sebuah gulungan sutera. Pasti ini milik kerajaan, dan mana pernah Noh muda memperlakukan barang-barang kerajaan penuh perhatian begitu? Maka Sanggyun menukar fokusnya, dari ekspresi mencurigakan Taehyun pada gulungan sutera di atas meja. Lalu, tidak biasanya Taehyun hanya membawa pulang sebuah benda. Bukan piala emas atau benda berharga lainnya pula. “Ini apa memangnya?” Namun pertanyaan Sanggyun direspon dengan ‘ssh!’ dan telunjuk yang diarahkan ke gulungan. Isyarat agar Sanggyun cukup memerhatikan. Taehyun perlahan menarik tali beledu yang mengikat gulungan rampasannya. Hati-hati sekali dibukanya gulungan itu. Sebuah lukisan, sepertinya. Di atas kain putih yang dilapisi sutera merah sebagai kulit luar. Goresan tinta pada permukaan yang terbuka pelan-pelan membentuk kaki, jubah, semakin ke atas semakin menggambarkan jika objek lukisan ini pastilah salah satu bagian keluarga kerajaan.

 

Sewaktu lukisan itu tampak seluruhnya, Sanggyun menahan napas.

 

“Jadi,” telunjuk sang Ketua mengetuk permukaan meja di sisi lukisan, Sanggyun masih memandangi hasil goresan tinta hitam di atas putih, berpadu dengan merah, kuning, dan ornamen-ornamen khas kerajaan, “Kim Sanggyun. Sang Gyun,” Taehyun seperti memperkenalkan seseorang pada Sanggyun, menunjuk pada lukisan itu. Hanja meliuk di pinggir lukisan memang menerakan ‘Sang Gyun’. Kemungkinan besar, nama dari sang Objek Lukisan. “Apakah ini kebetulan atau ada yang kulewatkan, Sanggyun- _ah_? Aku baru tahu namamu sama persis dengan nama kecil salah seorang raja. Oh, tapi aku juga baru tahu ada raja kita yang bernama Sang Gyun.”

 

Noh Taehyun memang penjaga gerbang biasa. Namun Noh Taehyun juga ketua dari gerombolan pemberontak. Sudah pasti lelaki itu _mengetahui sesuatu_.

 

Sanggyun, menengadah. Lagi-lagi suara ayahnya bergema di kepala.

 

Empat musim. Sudah empat musim gerombolan ini menjadi teman-teman terbaiknya. Empat musim pula mulutnya bungkam tentang _sesuatu_ yang seharusnya ia ceritakan. Sesuatu yang penting dan seharusnya tidak ditutupi. Matanya menemukan pandangan menyelidik Taehyun, dan Sanggyun sudah tidak punya celah untuk berkilah. Hela napas disusul usapan tangan pada wajahnya menjadi pembuka, persiapannya menumpahkan tuturan yang diulang-ulang oleh ayahnya tiap malam semakin kelam, ketika hanya mereka berdua saja yang terjaga.

 

“Lima puluh tahun lalu, ingat ada insiden menyusupnya perompak ke istana? Satu hal, tidak pernah ada perompak. Semua kegaduhan waktu itu hanya kamuflase menutupi kudeta yang terjadi di dalam istana,” Sanggyun bisa membayangkan wajah ayahnya disinari lentera penerangan mereka satu-satunya di rumah, pelan menceritakan sebuah kisah pilu. Ia menjeda ceritanya, menunggu Taehyun berkomentar tetapi lelaki di sebelahnya tampak serius mendengarkan. Memberi kesempatan pada Sanggyun untuk melanjutkan, “tidak pernah ada perompak, tidak pernah ada insiden istana diacak-acak, tidak pernah ada kejadian di mana raja yang hendak turun takhta saat itu tewas menjelang putranya dimahkotai secara resmi. Tidak pernah pula ada tragedi raja muda hilang diculik oleh para perompak—beserta anak dan istrinya.”

 

“Raja muda yang belum resmi dimahkotai itu belum juga mendapat nama gelarnya. Usianya menjelang penobatan baru dua puluh satu tahun. Orang-orang di istana mengenalnya sebagai Pangeran Sang. Namun nama kecilnya, Sang Gyun. Satu bulan sebelum penobatan resmi, ia sudah diangkat ayahnya duduk di singgasana untuk mengatur pemerintahan dan memimpin kerajaan. Hanya kalangan pejabat dan istana yang mengetahui pergantian takhta di bawah tangan saat itu. Raja muda itu berbeda dari kebanyakan putra mahkota. Ia menikah lebih dulu, jauh sebelum waktunya duduk sebagai pemimpin kerajaan. Namun raja muda itu sangat cerdas, ia menikahi putri kerajaan lain, dan selama pernikahan itu berhasil memastikan kerajaan asal istrinya menjadi aliansi kerajaan ini padahal sebelumnya mereka punya hubungan buruk. Belum resmi menjadi raja ia sudah menjalankan banyak program pemerintahan dan memperbaiki kondisi kerajaan. Hebat, kan?”

 

Barulah, Taehyun berkomentar pada jeda itu, “kedengaran seperti raja yang hebat,” anggukannya pertanda afirmasi jika ia setuju dengan Sanggyun. “Jadi sehebat itu, orang dalam lukisan ini. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?” Taehyun menunggu lanjutan cerita Sanggyun. Sedangkan yang punya kewajiban menceritakan, kini menerawang. Punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kursi. Sanggyun kembali membayangkan wajah ayahnya, ia pun pernah bertanya persis seperti Taehyun, saat mendengar cerita ini.

 

Wajah ayahnya berubah sendu saat itu. Sama seperti ekspresinya sekarang.

 

“Orang hebat tidak selalu disukai semuanya, kan?” Sanggyun menyadari nada bicaranya semakin mirip dengan cara bertutur ayahnya. “Raja muda Sang, di malam lima puluh tahun lalu, ditendang dari istananya sendiri. Digulingkan dari singgasana yang belum genap satu bulan didudukinya. Sekelompok pejabat korup yang dihadang oleh kebijakan-kebijakan baru Raja Sang membentuk aliansi. Mereka merekrut tentara bayaran untuk menyamar menjadi perompak, dan tentu saja para pejabat itu mudah menyusupkan tentara-tentaranya masuk ke istana. Tepat di malam sebelum Raja Sang resmi dimahkotai. Malam itu suasana istana kacau balau, berujung pada terbunuhnya ayah Raja Sang, atau raja yang diketahui rakyat masih memerintah pada saat itu. Raja Sang dan keluarganya hilang dari istana, melarikan diri sebab para tentara bayaran menghabisi nyaris seluruh prajurit yang setia padanya. Namun berita penobatan raja baru telah disebarkan hingga kerajaan tetangga. Dengan liciknya pemimpin pejabat korup mengajukan diri sebagai raja baru, beralasan—mencegah huru-hara jika _status quo_ terjadi setelah semua orang mendengar tentang penobatan. Tidak ada raja resmi berarti kerajaan mudah diserang, tentu saja dewan pejabat segera menyetujui pengajuan pejabat itu. Apalagi si Pejabat adalah paman dari Raja Sang, masih adik dari ayah Raja Sang. Terdekat dengan yang seharusnya menempati takhta walau dia anak dari salah satu selir. Pejabat yang kemudian menjadi raja itu adalah—kakek dari Kang Daniel.”

 

Lalu, Sanggyun terkekeh, “dan Raja Sang, adalah kakekku, _Hyung_.”

 

Taehyun sejenak membiarkan sunyi mengisi detik usai cerita Sanggyun. Tiada komentar. Sanggyun menerjemahkan sunyi itu sebagai waktunya Noh Taehyun berpikir dan mencerna fakta. Ia takut ada kesalahpahaman, “ _Hyung_ bukan berarti aku bergabung di kelompok ini juga ingin merebut posisi raja—”

 

“Tapi kau berhak, Sanggyun- _ah_.”

 

Pandangan Taehyun ke arahnya begitu serius. Membungkam Sanggyun dan argumen yang hendak disampaikan.

 

“Kalau saja malam itu tidak ada kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa kakekmu, hari ini yang duduk di singgasana adalah kau, Sanggyun- _ah_ ,” jujur saja, Sanggyun tidak suka cara Taehyun bicara saat ini. Namun ia menggigit lidahnya karena kalimat yang nyaris diucapkannya adalah; _dan kau ingin aku, anggota kelompok pemberontakmu, yang siap membuka jalan untukmu ke singgasana, mengakui adanya niat serupa—mengakui singgasana itu juga ingin kududuki?_ Jika ia mengucapkannya maka usai sudah empat musim perjuangan dan persahabatan mereka.

 

Alih-alih bicara, Sanggyun tertawa, dan menepuk bahu Taehyun.

 

“Yang benar saja. Aku? Jadi raja? Katamu kerjaanku selama ini cuma ribut dengan Donghan. Kalau aku jadi raja, berarti aku akan menimbulkan perang antara pemerintahan dan serikat saudagar. Hancur negeri ini, _Hyung_.”

 

Kemudian yang terdengar adalah tawa Taehyun menyahuti gurauannya.

 

Sanggyun pulang ke rumah ketika matahari mulai mengintip. Gulungan lukisan yang menjadi saksi tumpahnya rahasia keluarganya ia sembunyikan di balik pakaian. Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan, tetapi semakin kuat gema suara ayahnya.

 

_“Singgasana, istana, dan negeri ini harusnya milikmu Sanggyun. Suatu hari mereka akan kembali padamu—atau kau harus merebutnya. Hak kakekmu, hak keluarga kita. Tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Sanggyun, berjanjilah pada ayahmu ini. Aku, seorang pangeran, akan mati dalam kemiskinan sebagai kaum papa. Namun kau, anakku, kau akan berada di sana. Di istana. Seperti kakekmu sebelum dipecundangi anjing-anjing haus kekuasaan itu. Berjanjilah, Nak.”_

Mungkin, ia masih punya rahasia yang tidak akan dibeberkan, bahkan pada keenam kawannya.

**Author's Note:**

> dan inilah part berikutnya dari seri intrik pemberontakan kerajaan. Yeah! Harusnya jadi bagian terakhir tapi nggak kuat :)) jadilah cerita sanggyun muncul duluan.
> 
> yep, seri ini akan memuat sudut pandang JBJ sebagai pemberontak kerajaan yang dipimpin daniel dan kelompok wannaone. Masih bagian dari kingdom!au yang mungkin akan jadi rangkaian cerita raksasa (ya...banyak yang harus dieksplor soalnya). Informasi lebih lanjut dari au ini bisa ditanyakan pada adik (ipar) saya di omonargh @ twitter (atau user halocinated).
> 
> ok. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
